This invention relates to human powered exercise or transportation devices such as bicycles or rowing machines. With bicycles, however, only the legs can be exercised. In other types of rowing machines, the arms are employed but the position of the operator is usually seated or reclining, contrary to the position of the operator of this invention, who is lying horizontally on the vehicle facing the ground, while looking straight ahead like a swimmer, which position, besides lessening the resistance of the air, helps straighten the body posture. The operator efficiently uses almost all of the major muscles of his body, including the muscles of his back and stomach. The operator uses the vehicle out-of-doors, thus benefiting from the fresh air. The exercise vehicles of this nature that are known in the art are either too complicated or too bulky or both. In addition they use totally different positioning of the body and they do not benefit from the air resistance advantages of the streamlined, horizontally positioned body. The invention indicated here overcomes all of the prior art inventions by the simplicity and the difference of its mechanical construction.